Green Eyed Brunette
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Read it, Find out. And review it ;


**Green Eyed Brunette.**

I walked inside the club with Alvin, who instantly walked over to Eleanor.

"Hey beautiful." He'd whisper in her ear, tangling his fingers with hers. She'd smile softly and I'd wonder what would've and could've happened if I hadn't been such a jerk and let her slip through my fingers.

Oh, here come the waterworks. Better go to the bar and drown myself in vodka, rather than in tears.

As I made my way to the bar,struggling to walk through the crowd, I sat on the wooden stool and waited for the bartender to turn his attention to me.

He passed a drink to the brunette next to me. Who looked my way, sipping her margarita. Green eyed brunette, gorgeous.

"Vodka, please." I told the bartender. He nodded and got to work. Opening bottles. Grabbing glasses.

"So..." I twisted my stool to look at her.

She just kept drinking and looked down. Gorgeous and shy.

"Full house, eh."

"Yeah..." She answered, barely audible.

"What's your name?"

"Um, do I know you?" She asked, "From somewhere? I don't know." She scratched the back of her head, confused.

"No," I stuck my hand out, "Theodore Seville."

"Jeanette Miller." She said, nodding. I pulled my hand back and rubbed my jeans. Gorgeous, shy and cocky too. The bartender slid the drink over to me and I gulped down half of it. Rejection hurt, plus, seeing Eleanor and Alvin all over each other, added to the pain.

Apparently, she was kind of down too, since she ordered a few more drinks and started getting looser.

"So, why are you here? Alone?" She asked me, curiously.

"My brother invited me." I responded. "That guy." I pointed at him.

"The one groping that girl?" She asked, glancing at them disgusted.

"Yeah," I slurped some more. "That's my ex."

"The girl you still have feelings for?" She smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." She said, finishing her drink. "I know exactly what will mend your heart." She faced the bartender, "Two Cosmopolitans." He gave her the two cups.

"Here you go." She handed me one and gulped down her own. Her eyes closed tightly as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Oh please," I smiled smugly, "This is nothing." I drank it down and ignored the burn I also felt.

"Oh really?" She propped her head on her elbow. "How many months has it been since your breakup?"

"Like eight, wh-"

"16 tequila shots, please."

As soon as he handed her the two small cups and poured the tequila in, she grabbed hers and before indulging the strong alcohol said, "Month One."

"Month One." I drank mine as well, "Month Two." She smiled.

"Month Two." I grinned back.

Month Three, Month Four, Month Fiveeeeee, Month S-ex, oops, Six. Month S-S-Seven.

Her hand shook as she beamed funny at me. "Here's for month..." She put her finger on her chin. "What comes after seven?"

"I don't know." I shrugged as I chuckled, tipsy as well.

"Oh, oh. I know." She slurred happily. "Eleven." She grinned proudly.

"That's right!" I laughed, hiccuping.

"I deserve a prize!" She yelled, throwing her arms out in joy.

"What!?"

"Kiss!" She cupped my face and smacked our lips together. I deepened it more and hopped out of my seat, my hands around her slim waist.

"Let's go somewhere else." She bit her lips sensously.

"We shall! Ma lady." I winked at her. Come to think of it. I'm smooth even when I'm drunk. Kudos to me.

She took my hand and intertwined her fingers in mine, then led me to the parking lot. "Where's your car?" She asked, stumbling.

"I" I chuckled drunkenly. "I donn nouu." She snatched the keys from my hand and pressed the 'alarm' button. My car's alarm turned on immediatly and started ringing in our ears. She took my arm and ran towards the car giggling,

"Shush it car!" We were terribly drunk.

I got in the car and started driving to my apartment. Speeding. Running red lights. As we entered the complex, she grabbed my head and started kissing me. Our lips moving in synch. I grabbed her waist and moved us backward, towards the elevator. I pressed 6 and kept tugging the end of her tight dress. Pulling it up a bit.

I ran over to my apartment's door and she pushed me onto the bed, making my body bounce.  
She jumped over me and my lips breathed hard on her neck.

"How does this go again?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed, "I'm in charge." She unbuttoned my shirt.  
And Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. You know how it goes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with Jeanette cuddled in my chest.

"Hey there green eyed brunette." I smiled.

"Hi" She smiled, her voice hoarse.

And then she said the most unexpected thing ever.  
"I love you."

**Wow! I do not know how Jeanette get that cocky and wiillddd! But hey when your drunk, your drunk. Ha. Review?**

**This green eyed brunette will most certainly love you fo'eveaa.**


End file.
